


The Wild Rose

by Sailor_Toni



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, BATB, F/M, M/M, a lot of swearing, and fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Toni/pseuds/Sailor_Toni
Summary: All Alfred wanted in life was to leave his sleepy town and to go on a grand adventure. All his older brother Arthur wanted was to keep his family safe. One day Arthur is kidnapped by a selfish beast king during a long journey. Now its up to Alfred to save his brothers, save the kingdom, and the most of all, he has to save the Beast King from himself. With the power of true love?





	1. A Midsummer Start

 

 

He ran through the bustling streets, knocking over a short pig of a woman next to him. The woman rolled down the hill screaming bloody murder, as many others soon took notice and threw themselves out of her way, except a pale hair woman. This woman gracefully glided over the pig-woman landing behind with just as much grace as an experience ballerina; before dashing off faster than a crazed dog. He swore under his breath before running past more unfortunate people.

These said people turned into a blur around him as the pale woman came ever closer. She was yelling something, but he had no mind for her, or anyone around him really. She followed him down a turn and up a short wall, through a bakery and out into a garden. Flowers were trampled as they ran through it, causing rose petals to fly through the midsummer's air. From her view, the roses made him more handsome, highlighting his blue eyes and messy blonde hair. From his view, the roses made her look like a monster, destroying everything to get to him, and this monster was almost on him. Her hand brushed his back causing him to snap his head forward, almost painfully, and his steps got longer. Till they took him out of the field and into another town street. He began to take every twist and turn he saw, until he saw it. A dead end.

Her mouth opened into a sneer, and his opened with a shout.

Her hand open into claws as his head dashing around hoping, no praying for an escape.

A rope ladder appeared, answering his prayers! She yelled and screamed as he climbed. The ladder was removed and her feet left streaks on the ground. Her hand shook the wall when she made contact. He looked down from the top as she shrieked and howled.

"Ho-lly. shit." the words came out in short breaths.

"Are you okay?" The other boy asked, this one had short blonde hair that curled around his face and big round glasses that framed his blue eyes.

"Now I am" He followed the curly hair boy down the wall and up the road.

"Good because Arthur wanted you." The curly hair boy said.

"Out of the pan and into the fire." The messy hair boy hissed.

"I think she was the fire Al." Said the curly hair boy.

"It’s an expression Mattie." Al said.

"Expression or not I would be more terrified of her than Arthur." Mattie said.

"Nah."

"Nah?"

"I can run from her, I can't run from our lord and savior father eyebrows" That one got a laugh from Mattie, his curly hair bouncing as he laughed.

"So Mattie how did you know I was there?"

"Because I've chase you before, and you always get yourself stuck in that dead end."

"Wait that dead end?"

"Yes that one."

"Shit I didn't even notice"

"Not a surprise."

"I was being chased!"

"Doesn't seem to stop you from being a dumbass."

"A dumbass?!" Al made several noises from his mouth, much like a stuttering donkey. "I'm not a dumbass. If I was a dumbass then pig would fly."

"Shh don't mention the pigs. If you mention them three times they come flying up and shit on your head."

"Yeah, and I heard that if you make fun of your _brother_ too many times he comes and kills you in your sleep." Al gave Mattie a sharp glare whose reply was an eye roll.

"You can't kill me

The boys soon came upon a two-story cobblestone house that held a small painted sign above the door. The sign had a pile of books painted upon it, and below this rustic sign was a tall man with scraggly blonde hair.

"ALFRED!" He yelled.

"Hello eyebrows how are you - OW!" Arthur had rudely grabbed Al’s ear and began pulling him into the house. Alfred respond in cries of pain. Inside the house was the pig of a woman. She was covered in dirt, horse shit, discarded food, and a small amount of spit.

"Oh hello Mrs. Hill." Alfred said.

"Apologize now." Arthur spat.

"Hun? I Can't hear with your hand on my EAR!" Arthur smack Alfred.

"Apologize now." He repeated.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Hill. I will never do that ever again." Mrs. Hill stuck her head up and trotted out the house, apparently accepting the apology.

"Have a good day Mrs. Hill and may god bless you." She shut the door on Arthur making a rude comment about his eyebrows. Mattie meanwhile had made into the house and sat on the stairs, in order to see the punishment that would take place.

Arthur spun 360 towards Alfred. Alfred instantly recoiled. "You wanna tell them why you knocked that poor woman down the hill?"

"Um…"

"You better have a good excuse"  
"I was being chase by a mad woman and she got in my way" Arthur pinched his brow.

"God fucking damn it Alfred. You are sixteen years old. Sixteen!" Silence, the kind that comes before the storm filled the room like a flood. And it stayed there for a while, leaving Mattie and Alfred to drown in the tension. Alfred felt like that in any moment it was going to become too much and he was going to die. Mattie hung on the step for life support waiting for what would happen next, his mouth hung open, perfect for any flies that could come in.

"I am tried. I am tired of your shit and your inability to grow up."

"Well you try running from a craze woman!"

"That woman has a name Alfred! Do you even know it?"

"Psh of course I do. I wish I could forget."

"There that attitude. Alfred, you are not a child anymore, you need to learn your place and how to respect others."

"Respect? She's the one trying to put me in a suit!"

"This Isn't about _Natalia_ Alfred! This is about you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, and you need to learn responsibility."

"I have responsibility! I do chores and clean my room and help around."

"Well that not enough because you shoved an old woman down a hill!" Alfred cringed at his action, giving the older man a chance to speak again.

"When I go to the city You will stay here."

"What! No! you can’t"

“Oh yes I will!"

"Matthew, Marie, and I will go to the city and you will stay here and take care of the shop. Talking to customers, handling money, opening the shop, closing the shop, and cleaning it."

Alfred was speechless and so was Mattie.

"But…"

"No buts Alfred, and on top of that you are grounded from…. NOW until I get back, and no horseback riding, and no outside, and no friends, and"

"Stop you're killing me"

"Good! You almost killed a woman! And what else, and …. You will get nothing from the city!"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing!" Arthur yelled back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"That's not fair!"

"Oh well! You live under my house, and you will follow my rules." Arthur commanded. Alfred huffed and puffed.

"Well fuck you." Alfred ran towards the stairs, forcing Mattie to jump off them.

Mattie watched his brother run up and slam the door shut behind him. Arthur's shoulders sagged as he let go a heavy sigh. Moving from the middle of the room to the counter, he allowed himself a small sip of his tea.

"Dumbass" He swore under his breath.

_____________________*****____________________________________________________

The cool night was moving in now. The sun had long since gone to bed and the moon had rose to take its place. Alfred watch some of the towns folks pack up their stores and head home. Farmer Joe and his son were packing up the mule, while Mrs. Williams had locked up her bakery and was leaving a pan of milk for the local stray cats.

"Hey." Alfred didn't have to turn to see who it was.

"What do you want Mattie?"

"Well this is my room."

"We have a guest room."

"I brought food." Alfred pounce from the window still to his brother.

"You are the best." Matthew had brought a piece of meat and a slice of bread for dinner. Alfred ate up the food, almost swallowing it whole with almost no chewing.

"Do you know how gross you look when you eat?" Mattie ask?

"Hun?"

"You are gross."

"You to bro." Alfred wiped his face tossing crumbs all over the floor. Alfred and Matthew, or Al and Mattie are identical twins. There were only a few differences, one was hair, second was glasses, Alfred had square glasses while Matthew were round. Sometime the two would switch glasses to prank the other villagers who would keep confusing the boys. If they wanted to have more fun they wouldn’t wear any glasses that would confuse anyone but Arthur and the local doctor. Who would tell the boys in his monotone voice “I helped your mother give birth to you two, so don’t pull that shit with me.” While Arthur would yell “I might have confused you if Alfred didn’t open his fucking mouth!”

  The third and final difference was voice. Alfred had a loud booming voice that demanded attention and Matthew was softer but firm. If Matthew spoke up he would sound like his brother. But Matthew claimed that yelling all the time gave him a headache. 

"Is he still mad?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Alfred make a noise similar to a gag at the response, before tossing himself back at the window.

"Come on Alfred, he has a point. You shouldn't have shoved her."

"Thanks mom."

"Don't be a bitch Al." Personality wise the twins shared a few things in common but they were polar opposites.

"Easy for you to say. You get to go to the city." Mattie rolled his eyes, tossing a pillow at his brother. The pillow smacked Alfred knocking his glasses off his face.

"Hey, you try running from Satan herself." Alfred threw the pillow back missing Mattie by a landslide.

"Tossing another lady at her doesn't make you any better."

Alfred waived his brother off making no verbal comeback to that.

"Why was she even chasing you?"

"I don't know? Maybe she wanted to marry me? Kill me? Kidnap me and force me to eat the dismembered body parts of my family, starting with my mother corpse and ending with my stupid hairy brother." Alfred quickly elaborated letting words spew from his mouth like a flood of shit.

"Which one is that?"

"Arthur, I'm talking about Arthur, Matthew."

Matthew had an unpleasant image crop into his mind of Natalia digging their parents out of their graves and preparing them for dinner. Then the image of her cutting him up, and dragging his organs out of his body while laughing like a madwoman. Taking fiendish delight out of his pain and suffering. All while Alfred watched crying in the corner and pissing his pants in fear.

"Crazy fucking bitch." Alfred spat breaking Matthew out of his day dream.

"I agree but." Matthew replied extending the ending sound of the but.

"You shouldn't push pig woman down hills." Alfred mocked, waving his hands in the air.

"Yes."

"You're just like Arthur."

"You're more like him."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."  
"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nah!"

"Yeah!"

"Nah!"

"YEAH!"

"NAH"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Arthur yelled from down below. The boys quickly yelled back sorry as an instant response.

After that the boys had stop talking and had gone on to their own activities. Matthew had return to his side of the room changing from his stained white shirt and into some old sleeping clothes. Alfred had grabbed a book from his bedside and read it to himself on the windowsill. They had settled into an uncomfortable silence as this happen.

"Goodnight." Matthew said.

"Goodnight." Alfred replied, settling his back into the crook of the windowsill.

" _Once upon a time there was a handsome King who ruled over his land with a cold iron grip. His people feared their king, and would fall asleep every night not knowing if their King would brand them a traitor the next day. But, the King loved the fear and would regularly kill to enforce it. Till one day an old man came to the grand castle gate. His robes covered in scraps of cloth and fur, his cane made from old twigs tied together. The old man asked the castle servants if he could see the king. The servants tried to tell the man to go away from soon the King had come to see what the commotion was._

_The old man asked the King for a warm place to stay, offering a brilliant red rose as payment. The King sneered at the ugly, filthy, old man that was spreading his filth upon the King's golden palace. He grabbed the man by the neck and threw him out upon the snow. He told the elder that if he ever saw him again he would kill him. The old man began to weep at the castle steps. A servant had brought out a warm blanket, but the old man refused before revealing himself to be a young wizard. The wizard had black silk like hair and warm brown eyes, his skin and eyes reveal him to be from another land but the worst thing was his power._

_The Wizard began to throw spell at any servant he saw. Turning them into furniture. The servants ran about, but none could escape him. Soon the Wizard came upon the King. The king attacked the Wizard, but the Wizard was the more powerful one her. Tossing the king against his throne. He then spoke to the king. "You are a detestable person, with no love in your heart." The King began to cry in pain as fur sprouted from his skin and horns drove themselves from his head casting blood about the ground. A tail drilled out of his skin and out into the air covered in fur and spines. His teeth extended into large sharp spikes._

" _So I will turn your body into one that resembles your heart. A loveless beast!" The King begged for forgiveness but the Wizard would not hear it._

" _You will stay that way for the rest of your life! Unless you can find someone, who loves you in your true form." The King screamed in agony as he heard his fate. His fingers grew and grew and he watch as the wizard withdrew the rose from his snow like robes._

" _And you have until all the petals from his rose are gone. If you cannot find anyone to truly love you then you and the rest of your company will remain like this for all of eternity!" The Wizard then enveloped in white light, leaving behind the rose and a mirror. With the Mirror, the Beast King could see outside the castle walls and view the outside world. For the Beast King nor his servants could leave the Castle, and so the Beast King remained, to live in eternal agony."_

_____________________*****____________________________________________________

"Alfred!" Alfred's head shot up to hear Arthur's yell. Alfred rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and carried his heavy body down stairs.

"Did you sleep last night?" Arthur asked looking at the tired boy.

"Maybe?"

"He was up all-night reading that book." Matthew commented walking past Alfred.

"Tattletale."

"You're still holding it Al." Alfred looked and yes, he was still holding the Beast King book.

"Anyways Alfred you will be staying here with me, and helping me managing the store. Matthew, I need you to go down To Farmer Joe and get some fresh vegetables." Arthur said handing a plate of eggs to Alfred.

"Can I take Liberty?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah take her and the wagon. I'll give you a little extra for some meat, flour, and milk." Arthur gave Matthew another bag of coins. Matthew tucked it away ignoring the rude face Alfred was making towards him. The three sat in relative silence, eating their meals. Alfred, as usual finish first and sat there reading his book. He was hoping if he looked sad enough Arthur would forgive him and let him come to the city. Arthur soon got up with his tea and left the table, to his room upstairs.

"Do you know if you guys will visit Mom and Dad's grave?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know, but that's what we usually do." Matthew replied adding more syrup to his burnt bacon.

"Can you say hi to them for me?"

"Of course, Al."

"Thank you, Mattie."

    Matthew left soon after that curls bouncing with the horse's gallop, waving goodbye. Leaving only the last two brothers alone, in the old bookstore. Arthur was the first to go back into the store, flipping the sign to say open instead of closed. Alfred took this chance to examine his humble home. It was a shabby place, but a humble place. The cobblestone on the first floor was infected by moss and it was making its way up to the windows. His eyes trailed to the door. It was old ... to say the least, it had notches made along the edge and small cracks on the bottom. The inside was much the same, small carpets decorated the floor covering stains that only inhabits know about. Tall shelves raced along the walls holding books of various sizes. There was a couch in front of the window, with big fluffy pillows. A matching chair sat in the opposite corner. The only table was a long counter that Arthur sat at. It looked solid but had several drawers and hubbies on the inside for anyone to hide money or special items. Behind the counter was an oak door that would leads to a short hallway that exposes a small kitchen and a set of sturdy stairs.

"Alfred please do something besides staring at the door." Arthur scoffed.

Alfred rolled his eyes and grabbed a rather large book before plopping himself in the chair. Dust flies out of the chair as it accustoms to his weight. Joining the rest of the dust that had been drifting through the air from the many books

The door to the shop open and she entered the room. Arthur looked up and quickly gather himself, turning his scowl into a smile.

"How are you today Arthur?" She asked her brown hair hanging like rain from her dark face. Her blue eyes stared at him like a never-ending ocean. She was beautiful, there was no other words Arthur could describe her, and the early morning sunlight only enhance her good looks.

"I'm good Marie. How are you if I don't mind asking?"

"Arthur stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so polite. We've been friends for so long."

"I can't help it my lady. I am nothing but a gentleman." Arthur said with confidence. Alfred started to laugh behind him. Arthur growled at him to shut up.

"I heard what happen yesterday. So, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Alfred." Alfred stuck his tongue out.

"Alfred go sweep the front of the store, or do something useful." Arthur threw the broom at his younger brother. Alfred caught, and swaggered his way outside to do, what Arthur could imagine was the worse way to sweep anything. Arthur could feel his blood pressure rise, and so started to pinch his brow.

"Stop that." Marie smacked his hand away.

"What?" Arthur said offended by the mild smack.

"My mother says you're going to give yourself winkle by doing that."

"That's an old wives tale Marie."

"Be careful Arthur, she might hear you."

"Ugh, now we wouldn't want that, would we." She giggled at his snark.

"No, we wouldn't" She said staring at his vibrant green eyes. They stayed like that for a while, the dust from the books flying around them. Making the scene look romantic, with the light dancing around the dust like sparkles around them. Arthur could do nothing but examine her features, from her eyes, to her hair, to the blood red ribbons that kept her hair in those adorable pigtails.

"So, um Arthur I hear you're going to the city soon." She said breaking the romantic air.

"Oh yes. Some of the merchants want to buy our books again, so I was going to take Matthew with me to deliver them."

"Not Alfred?" Marie asked following Arthur around the store.

"No, no, no. I need someone to stay behind and watch the store."

"In other words, he's grounded."

"Yes. Staying back is Alfred's punishment."

"You sound like your father."

"I do not." Arthur spat.

"Yes, you do. Ever since … well ever since what happen…"

"Marie don't chop words my parents are dead."

"Arthur!"

"What?"

"Don't say it like it doesn't affect you." A space had formed between them, separating them was the door to the inner house. Marie felt like she had said something wrong. She glances over at Alfred who had stopped his exaggerated sweeping. Arthur had notice this. She let out a sigh.

"Arthur, I didn't come to fight."

"Really because it seems that all I've been doing lately."

"Arthur, we are to be married soon, and when we do I want to be happy. And I know that what happen has been hurting you, and your brothers." She glanced at Alfred who had been staring. He whipped his head back and resumed his horrible attempt at cleaning. "And I want to help. If you’ll let me."

Marie had crossed the invisible border made by the door, and was behind the desk with Arthur.

"Thank you, Marie, but I am fine." Arthur hugged Marie, kissing her forehead. Marie then mumbled something to Arthur that Alfred couldn't hear.

             

 


	2. The Castle

            Today was the day, the sun had just risen from the night, and like the loud roster, someone in the Jones family home was yelling.

“To the right! No! Now to the left!” Arthur yelled, as Alfred tried to load creates of books into the old wagon.

“It’s not going to fit!” Alfred yelled back. The wagon was full with books, clothes, and just enough room for Matthew to sit in.  

“Yes it will your just not doing it right!” Arthur grabbed the box and shoved in on top, causing the fabric of the wagon to bulge. “See!” Arthur and Alfred began to argue, while Marie and Matthew stood behind them.

“They never stop do they?” Marie asked.

“No.” Matthew laughed. He eventually stepped in and separated the two, forcing Alfred back into the house. Meanwhile Marie calmed Arthur down, and the two stood side by side peacefully.  Arthur let out a big sigh.

“Alight Alfred look, here are the keys. Lock up the house at night and keep the windows closed. I don’t want anyone getting in. Your still grounded but while I’m gone you can walk around the town after you close the store. I’ve left some money for food- “

“Food? You guys will only be gone for a few days.” Alfred responded.

“Well you eat a lot. Anyways um stay safe.” Arthur gave Alfred a hug before climbing into the carriage.

“Bye Alfred stay safe!” Marie hugged him ad well before joining her fiancé.

“I’ll bring you something back.” Alfred thanked his brother before waving them goodbye. He kept waving to them as Liberty took the wagon down one of the many hills that lead out of town.

            The trip for the trio went smooth until they reached the forest, and found that the signs had been broken. Matthew suggested that it had been destroyed by last night’s thunderstorm. Arthur didn’t care and choose a random path. Which was the wrong path at it lead them up the mountain. Marie complained that she didn’t know it would be this cold. Matthew asked to turn back and fetch a map from town. But Arthur assured them that not only did he know the way, but that this was the correct way.  God must have heard this and must have wanted to prove the blonde wrong as the trio soon came upon a rusty metal gate. 

“What’s this?” Marie asked.

“I don’t know I’ve never seen this before.” Matthew adjusted his round glasses.

“It looks like a castle!” Arthur pointed to the silhouette that lay beyond the gate.

“We should turn back.” Matthew tugged on Arthurs sleeve.

“No, no, no I must have gotten turned around somewhere. Let’s go inside and see if they have a map. Or maybe directions.”

“Arthur I don’t think that whoever owns this castle will just meet with some random merchants and give them directions.” Marie was very animated with her response to Arthur.

“Then we’ll ask a servant for directions and then leave. They’ll never know that we were here.” Marie and Matthew protested this, but it went unheard as Arthur open the gate and lead Liberty in. The courtyard was overgrown with weeds sprouting from the stonework. Fog covered their eyes and the details around them, making so that the castles impressive size and exterior unseen until they were at its feet.

The castle was made from solid gray stone, with brown shingles decorating its roof. Several statues depicting horned beast covered the walls, all of their eyes trained on Matthew, Arthur, and Marie. Tattered flags hung from the walls, their true colors washed away long ago. And in front of them was a huge wooden door. This place was intimidating to say the least. And Arthur was ignoring all of this, and counted walking to the door. Finding and opening a smaller door that had been carved into the larger door. The open with a loud ear piercing sound, alerting anyone nearby and causing all the birds to pick themselves up and fly away. Matthew felt an unease in is stomach as he followed Arthur inside.

            The inside foyer was huge with golden candles decorating the pillars at lined the hall. The doors had been expertly place between each pillars and paintings were hung on the wall with gold frames. But you had to squint to see most of this as none of the golden candles were lit, and a thick layer of dust coated the whole place. The only light coming in was from the newly open door.

“This place looks deserted.” Marie commented.

“Yeah.” Arthur agreed. “I don’t think we are going to find any help here.”

            Suddenly there was a bang. Marie grabbed Arthur for safety as Matthew dropped to the ground, but nothing came. Matthew snuck around the pillars looking for the source of the sound when he could hear another very different sound. Behind a nearby door there were two people talking in hush wishers. Matthew crept ever so slowly towards the door trying to hear what was being said. 

“They sound like they’re lost” It sounded like a male with a thick French accent.

“No, we can’t and you know it!” This one was also a male but his accent unfamiliar to Matthew. 

“He won’t even know Eduard. I’m sure he is still sulking in his room.”

“But what if he finds them! They’ll be killed!”

“Then shouldn’t we go out and tell them to go?”

“No!” Eduard paused. “Wait!”

Matthew had pressed his ear on the door listening to their conversation when the door was pulled back reveling him.

“Bonjour!” The man with the French accent said. The man was tall but not too tall, he had golden blonde hair, ocean blue eyes that sparkle, and pale white skin, almost like snow. Light beamed around like a halo as he floated above… Matthew screamed as he backed away from a weird floating Frenchmen.  
“Hey hey hey, don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to help.” He floated towards Matthew, his legs just dangling from under his pale blue coat as he did.

“What are you?” Matthew asked.

“My name is Francis Bonnefoy and I am the royal seneschal.” The glowing fluff around Francis sleeves created trails of light as he bowed before them.

“What’s a seneschal?” Marie asked not pronouncing seneschal correctly. Actually she got it flat out wrong saying Sesh-nest-challl instead of sen-e-schal.

“A glorified steward.” Eduard crossed his arms, his stare felt like it jabbed holes into whatever he looked at.

Eduard was of average height with soft blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a short button nose. He also wore brown pants, with a red clock covered in gold leaves and details. Under this cloak was a brown shirt, with a white vest over it, both had gold leaves detailing them. Completing this look was a pair of black boots with gold buckles, and he was floating to. Actually now that he looked both men were floating. Eduard wasn’t glowing but the air around him seemed cooler than normal.

“Actually I think we should leave.” These men were probably demons sent to eat lost souls like them. Matthew turned around to leave.

“But you are lost correct? Here why don’t we fetch you a map.” Francis flew, yes, flew in front of Matthew scaring the poor boy. 

“Francis stop this; they are obliviously scared out of their minds.” Eduard spoke floating over to Francis. Arthur was hiding Marie behind him, his eyes wide with fear after watching two men float and fly.

“What is going on here!” Arthur demanded. Francis open his mouth but Eduard cut him off.

“You have entered an enchanted castle were everyone has been cured now please get out so we all can enjoy the rest of our cursed lives in somewhat peace.”  

“We are also a cursed castle that has maps.” Francis mention. Arthur turned around to Marie, grabbed her by the wrist and yelled at Matthew to run! The tree ran to the front doors screaming. Matthew was the first to make it outside when a loud angry roar split his ear drums. Looking behind him Arthur and Marie were still in the castle and a huge monster was blocking the door.

            Time itself seemed to slow down as the white monster grabbed the couple and threw them out of sight. Matthew ran back towards the door, but the beast seemed to teleport before them.

            The air was sucked out of his lungs as he was lifted in the air, and thrown across the stone yard. Time accelerated as Matthew slammed against the rusted iron gates, scaring Liberty. The Beast appeared before him, with the light revealing his horrendous form.

            This Beast had snow white fur but the face of a human. His teeth grew from his mouth in spikes gleaming like daggers in the late afternoon sun.

            He stood on two broken, goat like legs with large bear paws for feet, and his arms were huge with massive human like hands. But the fingers on them had grown far too long to be human anymore.

            The Beast spoke to Matthew, death and malice dripped every word he spoke.

“Leave human! Or else you shall share the same brutal fate as your friends. Leave and never come back!” Matthew looked into the Beast human like eyes. His eyes looked so human but at the same time looked nothing like human at all. Matthew scurried toward the gate, grabbing Liberty by the reins and fled the castle. Tears streaming like rivers from his eyes. One last look behind, showed the beast standing there with his massive ram like horn gleaming in the sun.      

 

 

 


	3. A girl, a book, and a book

The late afternoon sun set the whole bookstore in a dim orange light. It was times like this that Alfred enjoyed staying here. Nobody was in the store the sunlight had been sitting on his favorite chair all day, and now the air was warm without it being heavy. If he was a cat he would curled up in that chair and sleep the rest of the night away. Alfred put his book down, hoping that the new books Arthur brought home would be more interesting than A gardener’s guide through the seasons. Alfred pushed the book aside, wondering why he read it, and then remembering that it was one of the few books he hadn’t read yet. The book hadn’t been bad but it was horribly, uneventful and dull. Maybe he would grab his favorite book about the castle and read that again.

            Glancing out the store window, Alfred ran through the house, almost knocking over a chair, and into his room. Knocking his pillow over, he grabbed the book and ran back through the house, (actually knocking the chair over) and threw his ass on to his chair.

            HIS chair was a velvet red chair with a green pillow on the seat. It was his mother’s chair but now Alfred was the only one who used it regularly. The green cushion was hot from the sun and made the knots in the young’s blondes back recoil. Spreading his legs, Alfred leaned back in the chair and opened his book. The moment couldn’t be any more perfect.

Ring.

And there it goes.

Alfred had to force himself up to great the customer. He said his welcome to the store speech while walking back to the desk. Once there he finally looked up to see Natalia standing there, her pale, almost white hair graced the shoulders of a dark purple dress. The white bows that laced the trip of the dress almost made her look like an innocent girl. Almost.

“N-Natalia how can I help you today?”

“I would like to apologize for my actions the previous day.” The way she said it made it seem like it was only yesterday.

“Oh uh okay?” Alfred looked behind her to see her little side kick Toris. Toris was one of those kids who always got picked last for any game, and any noise scared him. It didn’t help that if you pulled out his ponytail he looked like a girl. Alfred knows. He had done that to Toris, even going as far as to cut holes out of a flower sack and throwing it on Toris to make him look more like a girl. Not like Matthew and the other boys in town didn’t help in that.

“It appears that in my advances I went too far, and I am deeply sorry that I have caused you trouble Alfred.” Natalia did a little bow at the end of her sentence.

“Oh it’s okay.” This threw Alfred off guard, Natalia never apologized, only demanded and took. He was much more used to her chasing him and pulling his hair or clothing, but not this.

            She took a deep sigh before her icy orbs made eye contact with his.

“Now with that over I have something to ask of you Alfred. C-Can you recommend me a book please?” Alfred felt all the blood drain from his face. Was she blushing? What did this mean? Was she going to kill him?

“What kind of books do you like? Fictional stories or guides that explain things?” He felt like a deer about to be eaten.

“A-anything you recommend. I don’t know what I want. I’m sorry.” She looked back at Toris who was making a face at her. She turned around to face Alfred again, this time he notices that she was wringing her dress within her hands. No longer did she look like the monster from before but instead looked more like a small innocent girl. Feeling sorry for her Alfred grabbed the book about the castle.

“I have a book here but you can’t buy it, because its mine, it’s my favorite book. But you can borrow it and bring it back when you’re done.” Alfred held out the worn book to her. She took it and held it up to her chest.

“Thank you I’ll make sure to bring it back when I’m done.”

“Sure, I’ll have some books picked put for you when you get back… just um make sure you bring it back.” He was starting to have second doubts about letting her borrow his book.

“I will!” She looked as if she did something wrong. Then suddenly she ran out of the shop. Toris was quick to follow her lead.

All Alfred could think was that he had just made a terrible mistake. And that he would never get his book back.

 

            Natalia held the book to her chest. She had never felt like this before. Her heart was beating a thousand times over and it felt like at any moment it would explode in her chest!

“My lady are you okay!?” Toris came running behind her. Toris. Toris was her childhood friend and would be one of the few children that would play with her when she was young. Now he was giving her relationship advise.

“I am fine.” She lied. She wasn’t fine, she was in heaven! For once Alfred didn’t run in fear of her but instead trusted her! He… trusted her with his favorite book. A blush was plaster across her face. Maybe she would listen more to Toris advice she thought to herself.

“Are you sure, your face is quite red.” Toris said with a smug smile.

“Shut up Toris I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She hissed at him. Toris laughed (like he usually does).

            Natalia had a crush on Alfred, and has had a crush on him ever since they were kids. But when they were younger the girl had no idea how to show her feelings so she tormented the poor boy and his brother. Chasing them, throwing mud at them, even having her pet war dog chase them. But now that they were older and more mature and developed, she had asked Toris for a way to express her feelings to him. At the time Toris said

“Get interested in what he likes. I think he likes book?”

And now she had his favorite book! She was going to read it over and over and go back tomorrow for more and maybe talk to him. Her face was very hot right now and the cool evening air felt good on it.

 

            Long after Natalia and Toris had reached home, and long after Alfred had locked up the shop and eaten his cold soup did a knock come pounding on the front door. Alfred quickly pit on a loose shirt and pants, and crawled out of bed.

“I’m sorry the store is closed!” Alfred yelled.

“ALFRED YOU FUCKING SHIT HEAD ITS ME MATTHEW!” Matthew slammed on the door again. The blonde swung open the door to see his brother standing there with his shirt covered in blood.

“Matthew what happen!” Alfred grabbed his brother.

“Arthur, Marie they were taken.”

“What?”

“We got lost and found a castle in the mountains. There was a monster there and he… he took Marie and Arthur and I think he killed them!”


	4. The Deal

Alfred stood at the doctor’s door as he treated Matthew. Worry had made its mark on Alfred’s face. The blonde began pacing the small hallway as the doctor took longer and longer. Matthew had gashes on his arms and his back had been cut up. The Doctors floor was a tannish brown with a wool rug near the end. What happen? Where was Arthur and Marie? Why was Liberty scared? Alfred felt like was going to make marks on the floor from pacing.

            The doctor finally came out.

“Is he going to be okay?” Alfred almost jumped on the poor man, but the doctor was a strong man and didn’t move.

“He’s going to be okay. It looks like he fell on some sharp rocks and cut his back up, nothing serious.” The doctor adjusted his glasses.

“What about his arm?” Alfred grabbed one of his fingers and started twisting it.

“The cut wasn’t that deep, so I stitched him back up. He’ll wake up in the morn in a bit of pain but he’ll live.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

“Just call me Berwald.”

“Thank you Berwald.”

“I’m still going to keep him here just in case, your welcome to stay or leave.”

            Alfred thanked the doctor again and went into the room Matthew was in. It was just like Berwald, plain but sturdy. All the furniture was made from metal and it only had the bare minimal.  Matthew was in the metal bed sleeping, his right arm covered in bandages. Alfred moved the hair out of his brother face. Rubbing his face Alfred looked into a curtain less window. His face had large bags under his eyes, and he was sure all of this was going to give him some early wrinkles like Arthur.

… Arthur and Marie.

Alfred turned to Matthew.

“Hey Mattie? Hey? Are you awake?” Matthew didn’t respond.

“Look Mattie I need you to tell me where Arthur and Marie are.” Again no response. The blonde ran downstairs and outside to Liberty who sat near Berwald’s stable drinking.

“Liberty! Do you know where Arthur and Marie are? The horse made a sound that Alfred took as a yes.

“Liberty I need you to take me where Arthur and Marie are!” Alfred jumped on her back and she took off.

            The cold night breeze stung Alfred’s cheeks as Liberty galloped. The Town and its rolling hills started to fade into the horizon as the tress pf the forest become clearer and bigger in his view. Alfred hoped that Berwald and his brother wouldn’t mind him suddenly leaving, but Alfred needed to make sure.

            A broken sign whizzed past him as the ground become steeper and the air become colder. Rubbing his arms, he looked up to the sky. Without that carriage weighting her down Liberty was a fast horse.

            After a few hours the young blondes shivering body was jolted awake when Liberty struck the ground and stopped. Her galloped ending with a harsh thump as stuck her foot in the mud. Looking up Alfred could see an iron gate. Alfred got off the horse, slipping and landing in the mud.

“Fuck!” He quickly got up and kicked and kicked and kicked and ground some more.

            After giving the ground a beating he went to the gate. There among the rust was a new looking chain.

“Are you sure they are in here?” Liberty replied with another nyeh.

“Okay well her goes.” Alfred grabbed the gate and climbed over it, barely missing the spikes at the top when he lugged himself over. Now inside Alfred ran to the large door and open it. The creaking sounded more like nails on a chalkboard than metal. Now inside the dark castle he wasted no time with marching in.

            Alfred began to scream Arthur’s and Marie’s name running through the foyer area.

“WHO ARE YOU!” Alfred turned to see a man in a suit of armor standing at the top of the stairs. He couldn’t see his face due to his bulky helmet but he could hear him clearly.  

“Who are you?” Alfred replied.

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second!”

“What?”

“Yes!” Alfred said in his most serious tone and face. The man stood there for a second before bringing his hand to his face. The metal clacking together as it made contact.

“Ugh your just like him.” The man grumbled to himself.  

“Hey! Have you seen a grumpy blonde man with eyebrows that are too big, with a darker girl with red bows?”

“The trespassers? Yeah but you can’t see them, you-“

“Where are they?!”

“In the tower but,-“

“Where is that?”

“LOOK! I am not your god dam tour guide! Now get out before I force you out!”

“But they’re my family! Please let me see them!”

“No. Now go!”

Alfred recoiled but, he couldn’t go back now. Running back outside Alfred swung himself on Liberty and rammed her through the door. The armored man jumped at the sight of a horse. Using this moment, the young man knocked the man of steel down.

“Sorry! But I ha—AHHHHHHHHHHH!” The helmet had fallen off but the man had no head!

“Stop screaming!” The helmet spoke.

Liberty threw her legs up in the air and made the horse equivalent of screaming. Alfred felt himself slip off his trusty steed as she ran up the stairs and through the hallways.

“C-Calm down!” Alfred hollered. Furniture and portraits around them began to move on their own, running from the horse and spreading in all directions. The floor came too close to Alfred as his blonde head slammed against it. Liberty was making her way down the hall kicking and screaming.

“Are you okay?” Standing above Alfred was a blonde floating man holding a candelabra.

“No I’m hallucinating.” Alfred got up by himself, his body wobbling a bit.

“Excuse me?” The floating candle man asked.

“Look before my head turns back to normal can you point me to the tower where my brother and his girl are?”

            The blonde candle man stared at Alfred in something. Watching him check his head for blood.

“the tower is that way, but hurry the master has most likely heard the commotion your horse has made.

“Got it thanks, weird looking hallucinating!” Alfred passed through the man’s chest running by him. He stopped for a moment, and thought why would he expect a hallucinating to be real and then ran to where his hallucinating was pointing.

“A pile of napkins is smarter than that boy.”

“Hey!” said a moving pile of napkins.

 

            Alfred was way ahead running up the stairs to the top of the tower. There he could see some rooms blocked off by iron bars.

“Hello!” A shuffling sound could be heard in response to Alfred voice. He followed it to the very end of the room.

“Arthur! Marie!” The young blonde began to pull on the bars. Marie looked pale, while Arthur ran to the bars.

“Alfred what are you doing here!”

“Saving you, now stand back!” Alfred slammed his foot on the bars. He made a pined sound before grabbing it and hoping around in a circle.

“Alfred you need to get out! You don’t know what’s here!”

“I’m not leaving without you!”

“Alfred how’s Mattie!” Marie had made her way limping to the barred door.

“He’s fine now move back!”

“No get out before he finds you!”

“Who!?”

“The Master Alfred, now listen to Arthur and leave. We… we can get out of here on our own.”

“No I’m not leaving you!” Alfred began to pull on the bars, who creaked and groan under him.

“Alfred! Alfred stop this!”

“No!”

“Oh god Arthur look!” Marie painted past Alfred.

            There in the darkness was a large shadow with glowing purple eyes.

“How cute.” It chuckled.

“Who are you!?” Alfred spun around.

“I am the master of this house and you are a trespasser.”

“Well you’re a kidnapper!”

“Alfred stop. Please.” Arthur was now begging, his hands shaking, pulling on Alfred’s brown undershirt.

“Kidnapper! Your horse has destroyed my house!”

“You can buy a new one!”

“You- “the it came out of the shadows, letting the pale moonlight revel its twisted fangs and broken legs. Horns spew out of its back like a twisted forest.

“Oh god, Mary, and joseph.” Alfred moved back but was met with the door.

“God will not save you here young one. This my domain you and your puny family have intruded on!”

“If you don’t want us here then why not let us leave! We won’t tell anyone that you’re here your royal beastly-ness!” The words were uttered through clacking teeth as the wings attached to the master’s back began to twirl like drills out of his back, and extend themselves out into the air.

            The wings looked like a bat’s but the skin had been stretched thinner and the veins made a pattern of bark. Small horns decorated the tips of them as well.

            The huge hairy hands of the beast wrapped themselves around Alfred’s meaty neck. The fingers way too long reached the nape of his neck. The nails reached even farther down his back.

The monster’s back cracked and moaned as its hunched position extended to allow him to pin Alfred against the wall. His feet hitting the top of the barred door.

“We both know that is a lie. The moment I let you go is the moment a mob of villagers come.”

“Then-“Alfred could barely speak. The ‘fingers’ were choking him and his ears were filled with Arthur’s and Marie’s pleads to stop. “Then why did you let my brother go?”

“Nobody will believe an injured man. Eventually they will call him crazy. But a whole family? That’s a risk I can’t take.” The hands got tighter, and Alfred’s feet began to kick faster.

“Then keep me.” Marie screamed at Alfred’s statement.

“Why?” The master’s grip lessens.

“They won’t tell anyone if you have me here right? I mean why would they if telling someone would lead to the death of me? So keep me here and let my family go home.”

“ALFRED DON’T!” Arthur was shaking.

“SHUT UP!” The beast knocked Alfred against the stone. Arthur and Marie instantly piped down. The Master stared at Alfred for a while.

Slam! Alfred fell on the floor.

“Fine, but you will stay here until you die, and if your family tells anyone what exist here I will make them watch as I rip your ribs out one by one. While your still alive.”

Alfred gulped.

“I swear to god Alfred I will kill you if you agree to this!” Arthur screamed in Alfred’s ear.

“Alfred please don’t! Think of your brothers!” Marie grabbed Alfred’s undershirt.

“I’ll only agree if you don’t hurt my family ever again!” Alfred moved away from the bars.

“Deal.” The Master picked up Alfred and open the iron door, throwing the poor boy inside. He then picked up Arthur and Marie. The door closed on Alfred, and all he could hear was Marie’s and Arthur’s screams as the Master took them down stairs. Moving to the window, Alfred looked to the ground and saw Liberty was already there. She had been tied to the gate. The master came out, throwing Arthur and Marie upon the horse, and releasing it into the woods.

            He stood there, until the image of the horse had far disappeared over the horizon. The iron bars of the window shook, no he was shaking. His chest was heaving, and his sobs were quiet as he knees gave way and he was left on the ground. Feeling like a helpless child in all of this.

            The Master made his way through the castle. Cobwebs hung from statues along the walls, and rats fled away from him. It wouldn’t be surprising if bugs had infested the walls.

“Um.. Master?”

“What Francis?” The Master didn’t turn around to see his butler.

“I saw that you have left the boy in the tower.” Francis said wringing his hands.

“What about it Francis?”

“Well I would like to suggest, that keeping him there would not be the best idea.”

“And why not?”

“Well, sir. I believe you remember the tenants of the curse.”

“OF COURSE I DO!!!” The Master’s roar cause Francis to be enveloped by light. His body disappearing and leaving behind the candelabra.

“Yes, yes sir. Please calm down.” Francis said, his candelabra body bowing before the Master’s hunched form.

“I was just saying, that while you and the boy have gotten off on the wrong foot now. Maybe if you allow him to stay in a more accommodating room, and free roaming of the castle. He might warm up to you.”

“The curse-“

“The curse never mentions the gender of the person, sir.” The Master stood with his back to the candelabra.

            “Get up.” The Master said opening the iron door. Alfred didn’t move. “Do you want to stay in the tower or do you want an actual bed?” Alfred got up but stayed near the window.

“Follow me.” Alfred followed the Master down the tower. The castle interior was full of statues of monsters, none were as horrific as the Master himself. Armored suits walked down the hall between them. A suit with dents walked past them. It stopped to stare at Alfred. The blonde looked away. In the Master’s hand was a candelabra with a face.

“Talk to him” Francis whispered.

“This will be your home now. Your free to roam the castle and its ground but you can’t go past the gate or the lake garden. A-and you can’t go to the western wing.”

“Why not?” Alfred asked.

“Because I can rip your eyes out in an instant!”

“Calm down.” Francis whispered.

            Eventually the two made it to the east wing. It had less cobwebs than the other parts of the castle, and it had a golden finish on the walls and doors. All the doors had gold flowers engraved on them.

“Here” The young man almost hit the Master’s back. “This will be your room. And you will be coming to dinner!” The Master walked away with Francis leaving Alfred.

 


	5. Katyusha

The door slammed behind the blonde, and heavy footsteps retreated into the hallway. The blonde spun around and began to kick and pull at the door screaming his heart out as he let himself reside into frustration. Several servants came down the hallway to see if HE would come. However, hours passed and eventually, Alfred grew tired of slamming his body against a wooden door.

Leaning beside the door, he looked at the room. It was nice. Long French windows decorated the wall opposite of him; each had long velvet curtains with gold rope keeping them at bay. The floor had seen better days but through the layers of dust, he could see a stone mosaic. The small titles formed a rose sprouting from a dead bear.  words in Latin danced upon the bottom. Grasping his shoulder, he moved to see the words.

“rosa rubicundior, lilio candidior, omnibus formosior, semper in te glorior”

His thumb graced the words feeling each title that made them up. Dray lips parsed open, slowly mouthing out letters and sounds. The sun gave its last cry as the golden light in the room was shallowed up in darkness. Alfred’s heat slowly rose to see the moonless sky. His feet moved before him forcing his arms to support the oncoming fall. And did he fell, right upon his bruised shoulder. Cries of protest came but he did eventually make it to the window.

There was a door hidden among the glass, beyond it was a balcony covered in vines. Snow blanket the whole area masking it along the castle’s snow covered walls. Small intricate frost decorated each pane of glass upon the door.  The first attempt to open it didn’t succeed as it was locked. Then our hero realized it was locked from the inside so his second attempt was more successful. Cold wind blew through the door, tossing snow inside the room.

Over the balcony the blonde could see a garden, but jumping from this far would maybe kill him. At least that is what he thought to himself, but his thoughts were disturbed by the sound of something grinding against the floor. Running back, he scanned the room. Everything was still there, the shadows, the words, everything. So, he returned to the balcony but the sound continued. Turning back nothing seemed disturb so he took a step away to the balcony, and then another, and then he turned his head. It was then when the horrid sound came. Snapping his head back he saw it.

The wardrobe had moved.

It had moved from the furthermost wall to the right side of the French window.

He felt like it was staring at him.

The wardrobe was made of a pale oak with blue birds painted on the doors; white flowers fell from their mouths and landed on the gold handles. A painted bird flew down the door and picked it back up as if it were a dog and not… a… painted… bird.

Moving his foot back causes a golden foot go the wardrobe to move forward.

“Uh… hello?” Moving forward started a chain reaction of the wardrobe to move further back. Each time it did, the little birds were jerked around the door, dropping their pale flowers.

            Staring at it, he realized that it looked out of place entirely with the room. The room was dark with red sheets and curtain, dark wood chairs and chairs, and light amount of gold decorated the doors and beds.

            Alfred kept moving forward until the feminine wardrobe was backed against the wall, it’s birds furiously chirping at it. Reaching his hand out the doors of the thing moved as if it was arching away from him.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” The wardrobe made a noise. “I don’t know what you’re saying.” The left door open slightly, glowing blue eyes stared at him.

“Don’t leave.” The door slammed. Alfred grabbed the handle and began pulling. When it wouldn’t budge he placed his foot upon it. Birds flew around the intrusion chirping and gawking. A few started to peck at the sole of his shoe leaving very small marks upon the bottom.  

“Wait wait wait! What do you mean? Are you trapped here to? I can help you! Just- wow you’re strong- let me help!” Both doors opened throwing our graceful hero on the ground. However, behind the doors sat a woman. She was not young but had not gain wrinkles yet. Her blue eyes were not cold but not warm. Like the back on a cloudy day. Sad. Her hair was a pale blonde tied up by pink ribbons into a braid that circled her head like a crown. Her lips matched the ribbons in both her hair and the one around the hem of her top.

            Her dress was a damp grey but it did nothing to hide her large bosom. The dress sagged around there dragging her hem further down than any lady should have it.

“My brother is not a moron, he knows you wish to flee and he may be waiting below to catch you.” Her lips formed a plump line. The doors of the wardrobe closed around her.

“Your brother?” Alfred got up and knocked on the door. “Hey! Hey! HEY!”

“Go away I said too much!”

“Please talk to me! I’ll close the door and lock it.” She didn’t reply to that so he calmly walked back and closed the balcony doors. “See?” He pointed. Her response was muffled by the wardrobe wooden doors. So, the blonde returned to the wardrobe. “Can you open the door please? I can’t hear you that well with them closed.” The right door open and she stuck her head out.

“My name is Katyusha, first daughter of the great King Victor and Queen Catherine.”

“My name is Alfred, uh brother of Arthur and Matthew.”

“Who?”

“My brothers?”

“Did they do anything great?”

“Like what?”

“Did they win a war, or kill a bear, or protect their kingdom from an army of easterners?”

“Arthur owns a bookshop.”

“I assume you know how to read then?”

“Yes. Do you?”

“I am a Nobel woman of course I can read.”

“Oh.” A silence befell both of them. “So why are you in a wardrobe? Isn’t it stuffy in there?” Alfred asked. She looked around the room.

“Did no one tell you what happen here?”

“Nope!”

“Good –” Katyusha shook her head. “I guess if you’re going to be here for the rest of your life- “

“Wait how did you know that?”

“A little birdie told me. Anyways everyone at this castle is cursed.”

“Cursed?”

“Please don’t interrupt this is very hard to tell.”

“Okay” Alfred sat down on the floor like a child.

“So, a long time ago everyone here was human. Then on the night of my brother’s coronation an evil wizard came to the door and demanded my brother to room him. My brother harshly refused and the wizard curse all of the occupants of the castle to become furniture, and my brother to be a horrible beast.”

“Wait the monster downstairs is your brother?”

“He’s not a monster! He is just misunderstood!”

“He locked my family in a cage.”

“He is very misunderstood.”

“He has me trapped here.”

“You made that deal”

“He didn’t have to accept.”

“Well…” She sunk back into the wardrobe, coat sleeves hiding her shoulders. He stared at her a look of disbelieve and anger graced his face. The painted birds moved front the front to the back of the doors and flew around the wood.

“Well?” His face moved closer to her.

“I don’t know.” She chirped.

‘You don’t know?”

“I love my brother. I do, but his reason has always escaped me at times.”

“Or he’s a crazy motherfucker.”

“Don’t talk about him like that!”

“Why not!”

“Because he is the master of this castle.”

“And?”

“It would make me very sad to hear you call my younger brother such names. How would you like it if I called Atthew a monster?”

“It’s Matthew, and he’s not a monster, I saw him yesterday and he still didn’t have fur growing from his hands. Plus, he wasn’t throttling me by my neck” Katyusha looked sadden by Alfred’s harsh words. Tears prickled her eyes. “Oh shit! Don’t cry!”

“I’m not crying I-I am just expressing my frustration! Do you know how hard it is to be a wardrobe!” She threw a fancy show at him the toe missing his head.

“Wait you’re a wardrobe but you look- “

“What human! This wardrobe is my actual body, the thing here you see is just a ghostly after image!”

“Hey, hey calm down! Look I’m sorry for what I said about your younger brother.”

“Really?”

“No but if it will stop you from - OW!” The second shoe she threw hit him on the cheek.

“You insensitive donkey!” Alfred backed away from her and he tried to come after him. But her lower half was merged with the wardrobe so he threw herself right and left to make it move. After a few steps, she disappeared, the doors closed and the top of the wardrobe lit up like’s eyes and moved faster.

“I’m sorry! Really I am but see it from my point of view!”

            The doors to the room open and a bright light illuminated the room. It was Francis holding himself up in his right hand.

“My lady what are you doing?” Francis inquired. The doors to the wardrobe slammed open tossing little painted birds to the side.

“He was insulting my brother!” She yelled pointing a finger at Alfred. Francis gave Alfred a very tired look. At that moment, Alfred felt a connection to the floating French men as he too was very tired and was starting to gain a headache from the woman.

“Well my lady I will inform you that he will be out of your hair for a time.” He turned to Alfred “The master wishes to dine with you tonight.”

“Tell him no.” Alfred responded.

“I’m sorry but the Master requested-.”

“And I denied his request.”

“Alfred you cannot just denied my brother’s request.” Katyusha said.

“It is a request not a command.” Alfred informed her.

“But my brothers request are his commands.”

“And that’s good for him, but I do not wish to dine with him tonight.”

“Alfred please humor the master and-” Francis began

“No.” Alfred finished. Francis took a deep breath realizing he was getting nowhere with the blonde.

“I will inform the master then.” He excused himself from the room. The door closed behind him and Katyusha started to walk backwards into her pervious spot.

“Where are you going?” Alfred asked.

“My brother will not be happy when he hears and I wish to avoid his temper.” She explained.

“I thought your brother was just misunderstood.” Alfred coyly said.

“He is.”

“Then why are you running from him?”

“My brother does not take to people rejecting him, and he is not so understanding when he is angered.” Katyusha slammed the wardrobe doors shut. The birds crowed around the door edges until she let them fly in before slamming then again.

            Alfred stood there for a minute and nothing happen. So, he walked over to the bed and still nothing happened. He got on the bed and felt the silk sheets under his fingers and nothing happen. So, he laid his head upon the feather pillow and then something happened.

            The floor began to shake and the bed rumbled. Growls and roars could be heard getting ever closer. And soon banging began to rack itself upon the door. Francis voice now sounded meek as the slamming counited until the door gave way and the master was there, his horns blocking out Francis’s bright light. Alfred shot out of bed his feet ready to dart at any second.

“I told you that you would accompany me to dinner tonight!” The beast roared.

“You requested, and I said no!” Alfred yelled back.

“Why!”

“Why would I want to have dinner with a kidnapper and a monster!” Alfred yelled his body was prepared for a fight at any moment.

“Master please.” Francis begged. The air around them became heavy and unbreathable as the Master took short ragged breath. “Like I said before.” The last bit was a mere whisper.

“Would you please join me for dinner?” The Master smiled his fangs glisten in Francis light. The bones on his back stuck in odd directions as he tried to bow.

“No.”

“Fuck it.” The Master grabbed Alfred. Francis covered his face in shame while the Master ran out the room with a furious blonde screamed and kicked.

            Eduard walked into the destroyed room. A smug look was on his face.

“Oh, shut it cog!” Francis Fumed.

 


	6. 21 years

            Eduard’s little clock stumps took him down the hall pass the kitvhen and into the dinning room. On one side was the master, his fur standing on enge and his claws boring into his chair, an on the other was Alfred holding a broken curtain rod. Thankfully dinner had not been served yet or that would have joined the curtains, which decorated the floor and not the windows.

“Out that down!” The Master said.

“Make me!” Alfred replied. The two were rready for a fight.

“Mister Alfred! Master Ivan please calm down.” Eduard’s spirit shot up from the clock, his feet still stuvk in its little body. “I know we are both on edge but I’m sure we can talk this out. Mister Alfred please put the rod down, there is no need for viloenece.”

“He dragged me down here!” Alfred screachted.

“I told you to come for dinner!” The Master roared.

“And I said no you fucking monster!”

“oh no.” Eduard gulped.

“Monster! I can show you a monster!”

“Try me bitch!”

“GENTLEMEN!” Francis appeared next to Eduard holding himself up. “dinner is almost ready; would you please appease us servants and have some?” Alfred, the master, and Eduard gave Francis a strange look. “We servants have been so lonely with only our kind Master here, and we have grown oh so bored with nothing to do, would you please appease us sir Alfred and the meal we have so careful put together.” Francis voice was so Ernest, beside that everything he said was a pile of horse-

“Fine.” Alfred handed the rod to Francis. The rod phased through his glowing hands, and clanked on the floor.  “Oh sorry.” Alfred threw the rod on a table that darted away with it.

“Thank you now sit down and dinner will be out soon.” Francis said, watching Alfred swing the chair out and throw himself into it. The Master mumbled about how childish Alfred was being before taking his seat. Eduard gave one look to Francis before waddling back to the kitchen.

            There Yao and several servants who took the shape of forks, spoons, plates, and mops helped the giant metal stove slap food upon the plate. Elizabeth, a green tea pot with white frills painted on her skin was yelling at the two white teacups. Another spoon jumped past Edward and onto a cart.

“Where’s the sugar! Howard! God, dam it Howard!” Elizabeth yelled.

“I’m right here you hag!” Howard placed his glass body on the cart. “You know how hard it is to put sugar in yourself?”

“I don’t know Howard try placing tea leaves in your body, or boiling water in your chest.” Howard gave her a disgust look.

‘We all are in the same situation so don’t even start with me. Ugh. Feliciano get on the try.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” The teacup chirped bouncing along the counter.

“Eduard!” Yao yelled. “Did the master kill the brat?”

“No Francis stopped them.”

“Yao have more faith in Master Ivan.” Elizabeth said.

“Yeah, trust the guy who got us in this mess. Hey you salt get back here this meat needs more seasoning.” Yao’s giant body twisted and churned as he yelled. Stuck in the kitchen wall.

“I’m sorry to say Elizabeth but I feel as if I must side with Chef Yao on this matter. The Master hasn’t even been looking for a gal and when he gets one he trades her for a brat.” 

“Have you ever thought that the Master might not like women?”

“the why hasn’t he been looking for a man! He’s been copped up in the east wing for the last 50 years!’ The stove arched back before bursting forward sending the meat to flip onto a passing plate.

“We have no time for this! Elizabeth get the tea out there now. Yao how long do you have with the Master’s meal?” Eduard fretted. He could hear the two voices in the dining room get louder.

“That is the Master’s meal.”

“Then where is the brat’s?”

“I thought the Master would have killed him by now.”

“Oh, shut it Yao!” Elizabeth shouted, before darting out of the room, her ghostly body pushing the tray out of the chaos of the kitchen.

            When she entered, the dining room had been absorbed in a pregnant pause. Francis candle body sat in the middle of the table, slightly shaking.

“Here is your tea, gentlemen.” The two teacups jumped off the cart, one went to Alfred, and the other went to the Master.

“Is everything in this castle alive?” Alfred asked.

“No that would be ridiculous.” The Master tied his napkin around his neck.

“Oh of course. A talking clock, that’s fine, but a talking hairbrush? That’s too much.”

“Ugh must you add a comment to everything?”

“Must you continue to insult me?”

“Only if you continue to talk.”

“Does my talking annoy you?” A large tray filled with large amounts of meat, mashed potatoes, gravy, pudding, and another try came in with new food Alfred had never seen in his small town.

“Yes.” The Master grabbed a chunk of ham with his bare hands and started to rip meat off the bones. Grossed out Alfred looked away and took a sip of his tea. Feliciano giggled as he sipped.

“Ah sorry.” Feliciano giggled.

“It-it’s fine.” Alfred sighed.

            The Master smacked and chomped at his food. It was a nauseating sight of the food disappearing in a mash of teeth and fur.

“How long have you been a horrid monster?” Alfred inquired. Every living object in the room from the teacups to the chairs froze still.

“How long have you been a horrid brat?” He questioned.

“Almost 19 years now, and you didn’t answer my question.”

“Well you haven’t touched your food.”

“Sorry being kidnapped has spoiled my appetite.” The Blonde sassed.

“You weren’t kidnapped. You made a deal.”

“You didn’t have to accept it.”  
“Your family trespassed upon my land”

“Did you ask them why or just lock them up first?”

“I have no time for some criminal’s excuses.”

“My family are not criminals!”

“Do you not listen I just said they were trespassing on my land!”  
“Sir it is my suggestion that you-” Francis began trying to soothe the beast.

“Got to hell!” Alfred stood up from his chair.

“Where are you going!” The Master stood up as well.

“I have no time to explain myself to a kidnapper!” Alfred left the room in a huff slamming the door. Francis spirt form came out and tried to stop the Master.

“Sir I would heavily suggest that you don’t offend the boy.”

“Offend him! He has nothing but attack and offend me the whole time he has been here!” The Master roared.

“He just lost his family, friends, and everything he knows in only one day. Please try to understand.” Francis spoke quietly his hands over the Master’s massive shoulders.

            Meanwhile Alfred stomped through the halls huffing and puffing. A soft clink following him thought the dark halls. The fair teacup worth red and green strips decoration its bottom, and a handle that curled at its based followed him, tea spilling over its top.

“Go away.” Alfred demanded.

“Ah you see me!” The Teacup said.

“I can hear you.”  Alfred replied.

“Well My name is Feliciano, you can call me Feli though, and my brother is Romano and- “

“I don’t care.” Alfred began to move faster.

“Hey wait up!” Feli started to jump faster but tripped over. “Ah no! Help me! I can’t get back up! Hey!” Alfred sighed before turning around. He picked Feli up holding him by his handle.

“Oh, thank you sir I thought I was a goner!”

“A goner?”

“Yes, I would have to wait for someone to pick me back up and Romano is always so mean and never helps, and the master just knocks me away when he walks, Mom can’t touch me, Francis laughs at me and, oh sir thank you!” The teacup spoke at a mile a minute crying its glass eyes out.

“Can’t you turn into a spirt and pick yourself up? And you have a mom?” Alfred asked.

“Spirit… Oh yes I forgot!” The painted face faded from the side of the cup and a ghostly boy stood before Alfred. This boy was very young maybe 9 or 10 years old. He was wearing knee high stockings, a red and green vest with a white shirt, buckled shoes and had a long strand of hair sticking out and forming a small curl. He picked himself up from Alfred’s hand. “I’m sorry Sir I forget I can do this. Ha ha.”

“Its fine I guess but uh who’s your mother?”

“Oh, its Elizabeth Edelstein!” Feli chirped

“Who?”

“The Teapot!”

“Oh, is your father a cup as well?”

“Um.” Feli looked at the ground. “My Father died when I was young.”

“I’m so sorry.” Alfred said.

“It’s fine! I never met him, beside Mama remarried to sir Roderick!”

“Is Roderick?”

“Yes, he the piano in the ballroom! You wanna see him!” Feli was now bright and sunny.  
“Actually I was going to go back to my room.” Alfred pointed to the stairway. 

“Nah come one!” Feli ran up the stairs to the door that stood where the stairs split into two. It was large and had carvings of demons coming up from hell. Alfred looked around to see if anyone was watching before opening the door from Feli. Who ran inside.

            The room was covered in cobwebs and dust. If it wasn’t for the giant windows on the second floor the room would be pitch black. A giant chandelier hung in the center, while smaller ones hung near the front and back. Next to the giant chandler was a man sitting at a piano, his suit was pure black, with a stripe of while going down his back. As Alfred got closer he saw that the man had no legs and the white strip was actually a row of giant keys. Each key the man hit the same would be hit on his back. The Blonde moved closer to see that the piano man had glasses, brown hair and a mole upon his chin.

“Hey Sir Roderick!” Feli yelled, sir Roderick didn’t even flinch at Feli yelled and kept playing a soft melody.

“Yes Teacup.” He said.

“Look I brought the guest!” Sir Roderick’s hands jerked causing the melody to be broken. He looked over his shoulder at Alfred.

“Hey.” Alfred waved.

“Feliciano why is he here!” Sir Roderick snapped.

“You said you wanted to have an audience again so I got you one!” Sir Roderick sighed at Feli’s words.

“I’m sorry if my son dragged you here but if you want to leave you can.”

“No, it’s fine I have nothing else to do, plus I haven’t heard a piano in years.” Alfred shrugged.

“You’ve heard a piano before? I thought you were poor?” Feli said.

“Feliciano!” Roderick yelled.

“No, it’s fine, my Father used to be a pianist before he married my mother. He used to play to us all the time.” Alfred had moved next to Sir Roderick.

“What was your father’s name?” Alfred was surprised my Roderick’s question.

“Daniel Jones.”

“That was my mentors name.”

“Your Mentor!” Feli exclaimed. Sir Roderick repeated himself that Daniel was his mentor.

“That can’t be my Father died 10 years go.”

“Hmm...” Sir Roderick placed a finger to his chin, his nails painted black with a short white strip in the middle. “How old are you?”

‘”19.” Alfred replied growing more and more uncertain.

“That would mean we have been like this for at least 21 years.”

“That means I’m 31 years old!” Feli beamed.

“No Feli that means you have been 10 for 21 years.”

 


	7. The Storm

 

“21 Years!” Alfred took a step back.

“Yes well about 19 years ago my mentor sent a letter that he was having more children. I remember being quite amaze that a man of his age could, still… um…” The piano drummed his hands looking for the right word choice.

“Reproduce.”

“Re-pro-duke?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older. Anyways as I was saying I got a letter some years ago about a new born and after 3 years of this hell I stopped counting the days. So, actually it may not be 21 years but 19 years. Or maybe 25 years. If Yao to tell you tis been 50 years please tell him to remember his place. He is a stove not a clock. Though our actual clock is a tad… unhelpful.” Sir Roderick started to drum his fingers on his tie which revealed that it wasn’t a tie but a line of actual piano keys much like the ones on his back. They mimic the one on his back almost exactly. when he drummed the chest keys into his body the matching keys on the piano and his back were pressed creating a small jumbled mess of notes.

“Dose that hurt?” Alfred asked.

“But I do believe that Feli’s brother Romano has an accurate count of the years, you should see him if you wish to know how long time has stopped. He should be sulking around here somewhere. The boy can be quite aggressive when you first meet him so be careful how you phrase things.”

“Does that hurt?”

“What hurts?” Sir Roderick brows furrowed.

“You. Pushing they keys. On your chest?”

“Alfred! I am a maestro playing the piano is my passion! Back when I was human I would play until my fingertips were nothing more than bister’s. The day I stop playing is the day I die! Or this curse kills us. Whichever comes first!” Sir Roderick began to play furiously on his piano; the keys on his body slamming into him just as hard. The melody was quick and furious like a tiger’s attack! Feil’s porcelain body danced on top the piano its vibrations shook him. 

“There can be no enjoyment unless you push yourself to the limit!” The final note range like church bells throughout the dusty ballroom.

“Hey Sir Roderick what did you mean by time stopping?” Feli inquired his ghostly body now holding the teacup. One of Alfred’s blonde eyebrows arched up.

“Oh I did mention that. What did I meant to say…?

…

…

Oh that’s right! Time has seemed to stop for all of us affected by the curse even the master who should be growing greys by now is still young and _hormonal_.” The last word seethed out of his teeth like poison.

“Sir Roderick do you know how to break this curse?” Alfred quickly changed the subject.

“Yes, he has to find someone who does something for him as a horrible monster. If he doesn’t before... ugh something happens we all die and he is stuck as a beast until his death follows.”

“Can you be more specific?” Alfred urged.

“The master needs to find a lover before the last rose petal falls or else we turn into ash. That’s what mommy says.” Feli informed Alfred.

“Ah yes, well at least we had a good run.” Sir Roderick began playing the piano again this time the tune was softer.

“That’s it? You’re not going to help him?”

“Whys should I help him? You saw what he was like?”

“Yes, but don’t you want to be human again?”

“Some fools cling to hope like a sail in a storm but they are fools, as I have learned to embrace death.”

“That’s it, you’re just going to give up?”

“I haven’t given up. I’ve learn how to enjoy our new life.”

Sir Roderick’s keys pressed in and out, the happy melody found deaf on the harsh winter walls.

            When the cold became too much. When the music become too much. When his silent anger became too much Alfred left the ballroom. 

            The foyer was cold and empty. Dust filtered through the air bouncing off object to object. Footprints dotted the floor, running up the stairs, running back, only one went past Alfred to the dungeons. One foot moved in front of another and soon the scenery changed. Hallways become longer and longer with elaborate portraits upon the walls. One showed a rather fat woman with long white hair in a gown of gold holding a small dog in one hand, and a baby in another. Turning a corner, another painting took up the entire wall. This one was a man in high heels and tall hair holding a globe and a crown. Paintings and walls become more elaborate as he went on with gold suits of armor with tall red feathers on top if their heads, holding crystal spears. Behind the gilded armor and handsome men was small cracks in the wall, dust coated everything like a sheet of death, and the air was stuffy choking whoever came near.

            Letting his mind wonder Alfred watched as the castle change and morphed around him as he moved up, down, and around corners. A moving object would pass him once in a while but much like the balcony, the ballroom, and the pale moonlight, everything was cold, lonely, and unforgiving. Title floor clicked under his boots. The clicking seemed to defend his own breathing.

 Soft creaking emerged from the side hallway. It was a plain but elegant cart. Small gold swirled around the handles and up the figure’s arms. She wasn’t old, but no one could say she was young. Brown hair floated around her shoulder, a long green dress floated around her legs like an upside down tea cup. A white apron covered the dress with ribbons trailing behind her.

            The cart left thin trails through the dust like skates on ice. It made its way from the hallway to where Alfred stood.

“Oh, you must be our new ternate.” She crippled, age and wisdom left its marks on her face. Laughter lines were light but noticeable as she began to talk. “I’m am very sorry for our Master’s behavior to you and your family. What you did was very brave, but you should’ve been forced to make a choice like that. For than I give my humblest apologies.” She bowed before him, her hair grazing the cart.

“You don’t have to apologize, it’s not your fault.” There was no one else in the hallway, frosted cracks in the window allowed the bitter air to nip at his skin but that dumb walking coat rack is gone. He's not good with women, for example Natalia… shit she still has his book. Well, given the current series of events, he was never going to see that book again even if _she_ didn’t have it.

“Hello?” The floating woman said louder.

“Oh, I’m sorry-“

“No, no, no its fine. You must be tired from dinner. Here I can escort you back to your room?”

“Sure.”

“Good, I don’t know what the Master would do if he found you in the west wing.”  Alfred froze. “Now come on” Her cart creaked away making our hero work to catch up with her.

“Who are you again?” He asked.

“Oh, just call me Elizabeth, I have two little cups that like to run around the place, their names are Feliciano and Romano, their about 10 years old. One cries all the time and one yells all the time? I’m sure if you haven’t seen them yet you will soon. Those two like to get into trouble.” Elizabeth gave a hearty chuckle.

“I think one of them was my cup at dinner.” Alfred said.

“That might have been Feil. Small, white with red and green stripes? Wouldn’t stop smiling?”  
“Yes! I also met your husband, Sir Roderich.”

“You met Roderich?”

“Yes Feil took me to him after I stormed out.”

“My husband is “She took a deep breath in “truly one of a kind.”

“I’m sure he is but Mrs. Elizabeth I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“How many people are in the castle? It seems like every time I leave my room I meet more people.”

“How many? How many… There were 150 guards, Ludwig, Gilbert, me, the kids, um… _Yao_ … I would say over 200.”

“ _200!?”_ Elizabeth was surprised to hear how high Alfred’s voice got.

“Yes, well there were guards, the princess, house servants, the kids, the kitchen staff, the gardeners, the cleaning staff, and the Master.”

“Wow.”

“Most of them were guards, by the way if you see any knocked over suits, those are the guards sleeping around. Just give them a good kick.”

            Soon Alfred recognize the hallway and décor and the two stopped at the door.

“Here you go, sir lease next time be more careful where you wander.” Elizabeth said.

“You don’t have to call me sir, Alfred fine.”

“Sure Alfred. Goodnight and I hope you learn to like your new home.”

…

…

 

_____________________*****____________________________________________________

 “Where did all the snow go?” The bedroom windows had been open allowing a gentle breeze to walk in along with the early afternoon heat. Bright beams of light illuminated the gardens below. The emerald plants blooming before it their flowers reaching up to touch the sun rays. The balcony was now clean, with only a few dark stains on the polished stone.

“Ever since the curse came the weather went insane. Watch tomorrow there will be a thunderstorm and the water will flood the castle killing us all.” Katyusha sighed throwing her translucent body to the side of the wardrobe.  

“I don’t believe any of us are that lucky your grace.” Alfred smirked. He had been here for two weeks and had thankfully only seen the Master at dinner. Each time an argument ending said dinner.

“One can hope though.” She sighed. “Alfred can you one more thing for me?”

“Of course your Grace, would you like your feet rubbed as well?”

“Not right now dear maybe later after a fresh walk through the garden and some afternoon tea.” This made Alfred giggled.

“Are we joking now?  Katyusha the fair wardrobe? Making jokes?”

“Never mind forget I said anything.” She huffed.

“Aw come on don’t be like that.”

“Nope I make one joke and you began to taunt me for it.”

“You can’t take a little joke?”

“No.” She crossed her arms and flicked her head up.

“Oh, come on!” The conversation faded into giggled and short remarks. Her giggles were like Matthew’s, quiet, short, and light.

The warm feeling was shot. Whatever remains it had left was shot again and again with every giggle.

“Alfred what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

 

_____________________*****____________________________________________________

 

            The castle was still dark and gloomy but now a blizzard was blasting against the stone walls; blocking out the afternoon sun.

Walking through the castle Alfred discover several things, first there is a large bath on the second floor with water coming from a natural spring, and second he found that everywhere he went there were parlors, bedrooms, and locked doors. Soon he found himself in the west wing. Alfred expected it to be gloomy and dark with furniture ripped to shred and the roof caving in. He was expecting a filthy cave for a monster with human bones littered around. The truth was that the west wing was the more well-kept part of the castle. Maybe the entire castle looked like this once with huge paintings, heavy curtains, and beautiful statues and furniture. All of it was quote nice but the amount of gold and purple was … tacky.

He knew he shouldn’t be here, but…

            The hallway abruptly ended with 6 long steps with ornate railings and marble statues of dancing bears leading to a set of giant door. Each panel of the large gold covered door told the story of King David. The door was extremely detailed even going into the designs on David’s harp, the folds of his clothes and the wound on Goliath’s head. If you asked Alfred, comparing oneself to King David was at best egoistical and at worst narcissism.

            Now he was knocking on the door. He made sure to avoid the panels as he did so but his eyes kept wandering to the fine details of the gold. The knocks reverberated through the empty hallway with no answer. Dropping his shoulders with a sign Alfred banged on the door again with no answer. Our hero took a look around the area before charging into the room.

            The Beast’s rom was smaller than expected, but it was completely destroyed with ripped clothing and bedding littering the floor. Speaking of the bed it was missing one of its four posts and was now leaning against a broken stone column for its support. A pile of animal furs decorated the bed. Off to the side was another room that was probably a walk-in closet, and if he turned to his right there was a large alcove with a desk and several books, papers, and gold bear statues. The statues. They were… very… tacky.

            Going back to the bedroom itself, there was a fireplace but the fire had long since gone out and an eerie light come from the window. Moving towards it our Hero almost tripped on a rib cage.

            Our hero choose to ignore the ribcage and move on kicking it off his feet. The ribcage bounced off the wall and broke upon impact with the floor. Moving forward the glowing turning into a bright light that surrounded a rose. Its petals like blood stood unnaturally on the stone table. Beside it was a large ornate hand mirror with gold leaves decorating the glass. The surface of the mirror was cloudy showing no reflection. Grabbing roughly the mirror yelped. Alfred yelped and he dropped the mirror its back landing in the table. In the mirrors reflection, a man from the east showed up with honey brown eyes, short black hair and a he wore a white gown.

“Can you not drop me I am very, very fragile!” The mirror shouted.

“Ah sorry!” Alfred gently picked the mirror up, cradling it in his hands. “So, um… how are you doing?”

The man crossed arms. “How am I doing? I’m in a mirror! You dropped me! Do you know RUDE you are being!”

“I said I’m sorry man.”

“You should be lucky I don’t slay you where you stand!” Mirror man kept yelling, and yelling and yelling. Alfred took two steps set the blasted thing down and took two steps back, right into a wall of fur.

“WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE!” A arm crashed down casting Alfred aside. The Master was here, his fresh kill laid bloody on the floor.

“YOU WERE TOLD TO STAY AWAY FROM _MY_ WING!” Another elongated hand bashed the floor. Several loud cracks ripped through the air. Alfred ran, the sound of crashing bellowed behind him, as the master ran after him. Over his shoulder all our hero could see was teeth. Fur. Glowing purple eyes. And ling broken fingers. Sounds of servants screaming, suits of armor, carts, and clocks flung themselves out of the way.

            Flying into the foyer Alfred jumped from the stairs and flew down to the door. The cold air slashing his face. The front door grazed his arm. His body jerked. His face crashed on the frozen ground. Getting up he ran down the path, the cold wind slashed his face as the storm raged on.

            As the iron gates faded into the white backdrop, so did the castle lights. But the beast did not follow. Running, Alfred had belted with snow, the wounds on his arm suddenly coming back and sending pain all over his body. A howl could be heard in the distance forcing him to run faster. The sun must be setting as it was getting darker and colder. He didn’t have a coat as _he_ did not plan this. Crashing against a fallen tree he cupped his hands, ignoring the frozen trail of blood and tried to recuperated his warmth. He needed to find shelter. He needed to go home. He could have been killed.

            Pushing himself up, his body screamed in pain, small cuts popped open staining his clothes. Vigorously rubbing his arms, he made maybe three steps before he heard it. A low growl interrupted him. On the log was a wolf, its grey fur matted with snow, its eyes staring into his soul, and his teeth exposed. Several more appeared behind sheets of white, their teeth barred. Alfred grabbed a large branch off the ground. Preparing for a fight. The wolves circled him. Their numbers outmatched him alone. Their leader moved from the log to the lopsided circle. Halting his breath, the storm stooped, but only for a second.            

            The leader lunged his teeth gashing against the branch. Alfred shoved him when the second came, each time he threw one down another should come. Smashing his branch against one, splintering the wood into a small stick, one landed on his back casting on the ground. It attacked its teeth sinking into Alfred’s forearms, blood gushing down life a fresh fruit. Alfred screamed before slamming his shorted stick into its nasty eyes, it backed off allowing him to scramble back. The one that had gotten the brunt of the attack wasn’t moving, while the leader and bleeding eyes were moving closer. Tears freely feel from his eyes. Oh god, he didn’t want to go out this way. Maybe if Matthew was here to help him, or Arthur. Arthur.

He was so sorry. It was a dumb argument.

            An ear-splitting roar shot all tension, the Beast landed in front of him, tossing the two wolves aside. A three pounced on him, but his head was bashed against the fallen tree.  Several wolves started to gang up on the monster but he easily ripped into them sending guts and blood all over the ground. The storm couldn’t keep up so what little it did cover quickly turned pink.

“Look out!” Alfred screamed but one-eye took a large chuck out of the Beast shoulder. He monsters yelled his leg stomping on the wolves back leg, while his arm tore its head off slinging it aside. At the sight of that, the rest of the band ran for their lives. The leader was the last to leave snarling at the beast before running. Alfred didn’t move, his feet stood planning the snow as the Beast took one look before collapsing. A head the storm started to calm down showing a path back to summer.

The Beast was still alive. Breathing just... out like a light.

Home was only a day’s walk away.

He could see Matthew. Arthur, Marie, and even crazy Nat.    

He hated being nice.

“Hey! Hey wake up!” He shouted into the Beast ear. Said beast slowly came to, his face twisted into a scowl.

“Get up I can’t support all your fat ass.” With one furry arm around him the tow made their way back to the castle.


End file.
